More Than Child's Play
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: Chucky comes across someone that might be able and willing to help him finally gain his freedom. Chucky/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa sighed and rolled over, curling up on her side after everyone had finally left her alone. She could feel blood running over her skin in various places, but none of her injuries were worth the energy it would take for her to get up to treat them. They would stop bleeding soon, and she was too sore and tired to move. Her eyes looked over at the doll that one of the new men tonight had brought for her. She shook her head. No one had ever brought her anything before, and she was still in shock that her dad and uncle was actually allowing her to keep it.

Alyssa looked closer at the doll. Several scars had been stitched into its face, and there was something about it that just seemed… off. She sighed. Maybe that's why she had been allowed to keep it… to remind her of herself and that there really was no hope at all for her. She grumbled under her breath as she punched the thin pillow she was allowed to use, trying to fluff it up a little. She looked over at the doll. It was sitting against the far wall, too far away for her to be able to reach without getting out of bed. She sighed and closed her eyes, mumbling. "I wish you were real…"

Chucky sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall where he had been thrown down a few hours earlier. He had watched at least half a dozen men taking turns with the girl on the bed without ever really getting a good look at her. What they were doing was hot as hell. It made him wish he still had Tiffany to fuck. After the men had all left, he got his real good look at the girl and his eyes widened. She couldn't be a day over twenty, if she was that old… and they had beat the crap out of her. After hearing her uttered wish, he came to a fast decision. He got up and climbed up on top of her bed, kneeling on it in front of her. Reaching out he grabbed her shoulder and shook it. "Did you mean what you just said?" He clenched his teeth together, waiting for the inevitable screaming to start.

Alyssa opened her eyes as the strange voice spoke. She didn't recognize it. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at the strange new doll. She frowned slightly. "How did you get up here?"

"Climbed," he answered, not bothering to hide the fact that he was alive from her. He got ready to throw his hands over his ears, figuring she would start screaming now.

Alyssa picked the doll up and turned him around. She started to lift the back of his shirt to check for a battery compartment but stopped when he spoke again.

"Watch it, girlie," Chucky said with a low growl. "If we're gonna be playing Show and Tell, you better be showing me yours first."

Alyssa turned the doll back over. "How the hell are you talking?" she asked.

Chucky stared at her. "How the hell are you not screaming?" he retorted. "Everyone always screams the first time they hear me talk."

Alyssa shrugged. "I'm not like everyone else," she muttered. She shifted position, trying to get comfortable. "Why don't you tell me your story?"

Chucky started to laugh at her but then changed his mind. "What the hell," he finally responded. He moved up to sit on her pillow and told her the story of how he had come to be trapped inside of a doll's body. It actually felt weird, kind of good, to tell someone what lengths he had gone to so that he would survive. His eyes danced as he told her about the murders he had committed, including the most recent one of his wife, Tiffany. His son, Glen, had fled from his wrath, and Chucky had no idea where the boy was.

Alyssa stayed silent for several minutes after Chucky had finished talking. "So you need to find a way to get a human body back, right? And then you can find your son and do the same for him?"

Chucky shrugged. "Basically, yeah. There's not a lot of volunteers lining up to give up their body for me, though, and Andy died in a car crash last year. That option is no longer available, and he was the only way for me to be human again."

"Maybe," Alyssa mused. "Maybe not." She sighed and looked around her room. It was completely bare except for her bed, a bare mattress on the floor, and a box that held half a dozen ratty outfits that were too big for her. She was rarely let out of this room. The only other things in the room were sex toys and machines.

Chucky followed her gaze around the room. "Why the hell do you put up with being treated the way you do?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I've never been treated any other way."

Chucky looked at her. "Wanna be free?" His eyes glinted. "I can make it happen."

Alyssa stared at him, a grin starting to form on her face. "Can I help?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chucky studied the young woman carefully. Despite her obvious injuries, there was a determined look in her eyes that he recognized. "Are you up for it?" he questioned, making sure that his voice contained just enough of a challenging tone to rile her up even further than she already was.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at the doll. "You find a way to get me out of this room, and I'll kill every person out there," she stated firmly.

Chucky started laughing. "I like your style, girl. What's your name?" While he waited for her to answer, he climbed down off of the bed and began to inspect the locked door.

"My name's Alyssa," Alyssa replied. She pushed her sheet back and slowly sat up, not bothering to hide her nakedness as she reached for the box of clothes to find something to wear. She looked around the room as she pulled on one of the ill fitting outfits. "What about the vent?" she suggested, pointing toward the ceiling over her bed. "Could you reach it if I lift you up?"

Chucky looked up at the spot she was point to and nodded. "Yeah, but do you have something in here to be able to open up the cover?"

Alyssa thought for a few minutes and then sighed. She shook her head but started looking for something to be able to use anyway. She knew there had to be something. She had to get out of her current situation and would do anything to make that happen.

Chucky noticed a button on a pair of jeans and popped it loose. "What about this?" he asked. He tossed Alyssa the button. "Think you can use this to loosen the screws?"

"One way to find out," Alyssa pointed out as she caught the button. She climbed up on top of the bed, balancing herself on top of the headboard as she reached up and started working on getting the screws out of the vent cover. She smiled to herself as they began to come loose, pulling the cover off a few minutes later. She looked nervously down at Chucky, who had crawled back up onto the bed. "You're really gonna open the door and get me out of here, right?"

Chucky started to automatically snap back with one of his usual retorts, but then he got a really good look at her face. This was a young woman who was used to always being disappointed, and he was shocked to realize that he didn't want to do that to her. She had offered to help him; the least he could do was the same for her, at least until she stopped being useful to him. He looked into her eyes. "I'll get you out of this room, and we'll kill the ones who put you in here. I swear."

Alyssa smiled slightly, relieved by his confirmation of help. She reached down and grabbed his arm, lifting him up until he could grab the hole in the wall. "I'll be waiting," she whispered as she watched him disappear.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"You're right, Stephen. She was well worth the money," John said as he pulled out his wallet. "When can I have her again?"

Stephen laughed as the four other guys nodded and pulled out their wallets. "As long as you have the money, she'll be available to you anytime you want her.

"I want her again tomorrow," John stated. "How much for some private time with her?""That's five hundred, minimum," Stephen insisted. "She's been well trained and can do absolutely anything you want her to do."John nodded, a grin on his face as he rubbed his palms together just thinking about the possibilities. "I'll be here first thing in the morning with five thousand dollars. I want her for the entire day."Stephen nodded, smiling gleefully. "Double that, and you can have her all to yourself for twenty-four hours," he suggested. Seeing the looks on the other men's faces, he added, " That goes for all of you. John has already reserved tomorrow, but there are plenty of other days in the week. She'll only need a couple of hours between each of you."


End file.
